


The Miracle of Christmas

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Ko's very first Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: As Christmas Eve rolls in, and the Justice League comes to spend time for the holidays, Clark lets Bruce know how important family really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/gifts).



> Even though it's almost 6:30 in the morning, I just had to do this. Here is a little fanfiction to end the Christmas off on a good foot. Since reading Lopithecus's stories The Darkest Sparks and Lost in you, I just couldn't get enough of little Ko and how cute he is. So if it is okay, I used him for the story called The Miracle of Christmas. 
> 
> Happy Holidays Everybody!
> 
> This is for you Lopithecus! :) :)

 

     

      **Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**

**Time: 5:43 p.m.**

**December 24th, Christmas Eve.**

Clark floated upwards towards the highest branch of the newly cut Christmas tree as he put on the last three decorative ornaments that sparkled and dazzled with all their might. Ko gurgled and clapped proudly in Tim's arms who spoke in a loving voice that only the baby himself could understand. Finally, the Journalist came down for a landing. Alfred and Dick came in with trays full of cookies and milk that was enough to feed an entire household as the Kent individual thanked the butler getting a hot chocolate chip cookie.

     "Thanks Alfred. Well, the tree is now finished, what do you all think?"

     "It is indeed splendid Master Clark. I do say, that you have an immense talent of decorating if I do say so myself." Alfred smiled politely while Dick gave two thumbs up.

     "Looks awesome! especially with your skill of flying. We would have never been able to put the rest of the ornaments on top. Thanks for all your help. The place looks very spruced up!" The former acrobat soon took the little kryptonian infant out of the second detective's arms as he spun him around as Ko laughed like there was no tomorrow while the former Robin blew raspberries on his cheek.

     "Are you ready for your very first Christmas baby brother? I bet you are! Because tonight, Santa is going to come and bring you a lot of presents! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

     "Knock it off Dick, I don't think he can understand a word you're babbling on about besides, it will only be a matter of time before he can even say his first word, maybe even a letter if we are all lucky enough." Jason replied revealing himself in a full black suit and red tie.

     "For your information Little Wing, he could definitely understand because he was clapping his hands and laughing the entire time. Isn't that right boo boo?" Ko soon stuck his tiny hand into his mouth letting the drool run down while Jason rolled his eyes letting out a sigh as a response.

     "Uh-huh, sure tell yourself that. Come on little dude, what do you say we sneak into the kitchen for some marshmallows? just don't tell ole' Pennyworth. We can keep this between us." Jay winked tickiling Ko's tummy as they both left. Dick and Tim shook their heads while Clark smiled warmly. Since being back in the family, and redeeming himself as well as Ko becoming a part of their lives, Jason vowed that as long as he was here, he would make sure that he would protect his baby brother with all his heart and soul plus still being known as Red Hood at the same time. Although rough around the edges, deep down, Clark knew that the Todd individual was a real kindhearted and sweet human being trying to find his place in the world while helping out in the long run. Sure Jason was quick to anger at times especially when using inappropriate language and of course using his brawn before brains when not thinking properly. Although he didn't say it, he was still trying to gain Bruce's respect and love even though he was too stubborn to admit the truth.

     Speaking of Bruce, where was he? He was suppose to come help with the tree decorating. He had went with Clark to help cut it down but by the time they had come back, Commisioner Gordon's voice could be heard on the intercom letting Batman know that the Joker and Poison Ivy had broken out of Arkham to cause mayhem once again. 3 hours had passed and there was still no sign of the Billionaire. Not wanting to hold anything up, Clark along with the boys helps decided to create their own version of Christmas town themselves. Alfred had done the baking, and the 3 Robins assisted with the decorating. Ko was still too little; the older brothers made sure that they would take breaks in between to keep him entertained.

    Pretty soon, the doorbell had rang. Dick then ran off to answer it only to smile real large when he saw the senior members of the Justice League in full civilian wear waving holding dishes of hot steaming food as they walked in a single file. The men, especially J'onn (who was in his human form), were wearing their suits while Diana had on a simple but elegant long sleeve red dress that had reached down to her ankles. Seeing Clark packing up and putting the remaining decorations away, she smiled warmly and gave him a big hug.

     "Clark, thank you so very much for letting us come to spend the Christmas weekend with you all. It is with great honor that I bless you with peace and love for this holiday season."

     Clark smiled as he then patted her on the back.

    "The pleasure is all mine Diana. Besides, this is Ko's first Christmas and he deserves to be amongst more of his family especially towards his favorite Auntie who cherishes him the most besides Wally."

     Diana smiled placing a kiss on his cheek who soon blushed while rubbing the back of his neck while she did the same until she realized Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

     "Where is Bruce? Isn't he here?" Clark shrugged as a response until the bell rang once again this time getting it only to reveal his adoptive mother Martha who smiled brightly at her son while holding her famous picture perfect pumpkin pie.

     "Hello honey, sorry that I'm a little late; traffic was really a killer out there." Shaking his head yet still giving a warm smile, he lead her into the large dining room where the table was being set thanks to the help of the leaguers who all pitched in to have their own jobs to help the work become more light on Alfred out of kindness. And of course thanks to John's ring as he busily set the food down gently while Wally speed cleaned the already used cooking supplies eventually sweeping the floors too.

     Afterwards, the entire clan sat down. But one person was still missing. Seeing that Bruce's chair was still empty, Clark soon got up to search for his husband.

     The Batcave was very quiet by the time the Kryptonian flew down to the lair of the Gotham Knight. Everything was in its rightful place as it should. The sound of the bats could be heard as they were upside down squeaking away. The chair that was in front of the bat computer held its owner who was busy staring at a framed picture of the parents who were both brutally murdered years prior. The three individuals were smiling into the camera as Clark bit his bottom lip gently sensing what was going on: since that fateful night, and as he grew, Bruce decided not to spend another holiday for as long as he lived for he didn't want to bring up the memories that had held dear within his heart. That was even one of the reasons why Bruce never attended to go to Church with him and Martha no matter how many times they both begged he still wouldn't give in. The last time was at their funeral and even he couldn't pull himself together to say goodbye to the only family he had before they were taken away from him.

     The minute Dick came into the picture, Bruce soon gave into wanting to do Christmas for the sake to make the young lad feel at home after he too lost his childhood too soon when his own parents had fallen to their deaths. Although it wasn't big and at the time it was just them and the butler, Bruce still made it work for the better giving him a lot of video games and the latest MP3 player that was not even in the stores yet.

     Then came Jason,

   And shortly after Tim.

    And now Ko as the new addition.

     "Hey, everyone is here. We're all waiting for you." Clark said wrapping his arms around the waist of his lover who soon grunted.

     "I'm not coming. You all can start without me. l'll stay here to make sure that the Riddler has not come out of his cell."

     "But Bruce, it's Christmas Eve, I'm pretty sure that even Gotham's villians take a break for one night and have a day off as well. Please come have dinner with us. My mother is here also and she brought her picture perfect pumpkin pie your favorite."

     Bruce then rolled his eyes not uttering a word.

     "I know how much you miss them. Now and again, I still think about my own parents even my father. But Bruce, you are not alone. Even though your parents are gone, you still have me, the boys, Alfred, the League, even my mother who treats you more like another son instead of an in-law. Besides, it's the time of year that we all get together and be thankful for what we have and of course to help one another whenever we have pitfalls and obstacles that we go through. But, at the end of the day, you still have family regardless of who they are; we are a family."

     Sapphire eyes stared into crystal blue. Moisture clouded his vision as small crystal tears ran down one by one. He was soon engulfed into a hug and his back was patted as he let out a sob while the man of steel stood patiently letting him let it all out. 

     "We all love you. I love you. I promise that no matter what happens, I won't let you fall. I will protect you and our boys even if I die just to make sure that you all are safe."

    Sobs then turned into sniffles as he slowly looked up into the loving and compassionate face that he had secretly admired and loved for so many years.

     "Thank you Clark. I love you too."

     A passionate kiss was soon made. They slowly withdrew.

    "Merry Christmas Bruce."


End file.
